


broke  brother

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	broke  brother

钱呐，永远是留不住的水。

打工，这辈子都不可能打工的。

Thor拖着全身身家来到Bucky的小餐馆应聘，餐馆名字就叫布鲁克林，因为它就开在布鲁克林。他死也没有想到，odin真的干的出来取消他的继承权把他一jio踹出家门只留给他一条底裤这样的事情，甚至公然要求任何地方都不要接受他的求职。

饿死儿子分几步？

还好Bucky的小餐馆专用于收留各路人马，丝毫不在乎你从哪里来身份是什么，或许他连营业执照都不记得塞在了哪。

看了看Thor身上仅存的体面的三件套，Bucky眼皮都没掀就丢给他一件黄短袖和红色围裙，配色十分的番茄炒蛋。Thor忍辱负重的双手接过员工服，四周寻找着一处能够换衣服的地方。

“新来的？”

穿着墨绿色短袖的男人捧着满满一个托盘路过Thor身边，走出两步之后又回头摸了一把他的胸肌，并且眼光意味深长的扫了扫他的下半身。

“呃……是……”

显然这种地方不适合Thor odinson这样的（曾经）大少爷，他后退两步，不自在的咳了咳。而Loki冲他挑逗的吹了两声口哨之后就直接把那一托盘东西摔到了旁边桌子上，语气十分厌世。

 

“你的草莓吐司和太阳蛋，男人吃什么草莓吐司，娘叽叽的。”

“……”

这态度转变的Thor打了个冷战，但想着要和未来同事打好关系，他还是努力扯出个微笑，在Loki回头的时候和他say hi。

“你不要想着和未来员工搞好关系，我今晚没空。”

“啧，看来又有人看上我们的小宝贝了，仓库现在就有空哦，记得关门，当然如果想要刺激一点的话我也可以加入……啊——”

Wade从送餐的小窗口探出半个身子来和Thor打招呼，看样子他是这里的厨师，不过这说话方式还真是让一下子从上流社会跌落到底层的Thor接受不来，感觉每一句都是性*暗示。而Loki更是直接了当的告诉他，他手里那件员工服上面或许还残留着上个员工高*潮后的不明液体。

……

Thor真实的颤抖了一下。

Bucky抄起桌上的菜单就向Wade扔过去，扔完之后向Thor露出一个淡淡的微笑:

“别听他们的，这里很安全。”

安全？为什么一个普通小餐馆要用安全来形容？Thor心里不安全起来。

“是挺安全的，就是要小心一下你的屁*股和奶*子。”

Loki适时补刀，取餐的时间狠狠的把Wade的爪子从他的下巴上拍下去。

“最好不要喝客人赏给你的酒，我们不包医药费。”

“我只是想要有份工作……”

“你现在有了。”

 

换上番茄炒蛋配色的员工服，那个短袖小一号所以显得他的胸肌过分夸张的大，Loki建议他直接脱掉短袖直接穿围裙搞围裙诱惑，那样店里的基佬数量一定能翻一番。

“我是直男。”

“没有什么直不直的，在爱上另一个男人之前谁都不能保证自己是不是一个死深柜。”

“……”你说的好有道理。

Thor听话的去端盘子了，然而在他礼貌性询问一桌客人需要点什么的时候，Loki直接抽出他手里的菜单摔在了桌上，气势宛如要干架。

“……”

“你服务态度太好的话他们就会投诉我，而我现在还不想走人。”

“好吧。”

这可真是个神奇的地方，看不懂，看不懂。

Thor觉得他还需要一个很长的时间去适应，比如走在过道里会有人捏他屁*股这件事……

——

第一天的工作理论上顺利结束了，Thor眼巴巴的跟着Loki走到门外，后者挑眉。

“你该不会是要我收留你吧，鼎鼎大名的Thor odinson？”

“你知道我是谁？”

“昨天Bucky用来垫桌脚的报纸上面印着你的脸。”

“哦……”

“你别想，我不可能让你和我住在一起的，我们没有在拍《破产姐妹》。”

“那要不要和哥走啊，哥疼你～”

Wade不知道从什么地方窜出来，搂着Thor就开始摸他的胸肌，带着小波浪的语气能够让人抖出一地鸡皮疙瘩。Thor求救般的向Loki张望，可怜的宛如被主人遗弃的大金毛。

Loki居然该死的发现他自己刚好是黑发而Thor是金发，他们根本不适合《破产姐妹》的剧本好吗。

“不许进我的房间，不许碰我的东西。”

冷着脸把Thor安排在沙发上的Loki心里感叹一句真香，这种看着他的肌肉就想和他来一炮的直男居然真的被他带回了家。只能摆着看不能吃的东西他要来何用？

好不容易有个归宿的Thor一一点头答应Loki的要求，生怕自己再次被踹出门流浪在深夜的街头。

然而本着关心自己同事兼舍友的态度，Thor在半夜听见Loki房间不明声音的时候勇敢的冲了进去。

“你进来干什么！出去！不知道成年人有成年人的需求吗？”

“对，对不起！”

万万没有想到自己会看见这样画面的Thor红着脸连连道歉，赶紧关上门逃回他的小沙发，估计再呆下去对方能把按摩*棒扔他脸上。

天哪，这个世界太恐怖了。


End file.
